


Birthday

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami hasn't heard from Tendou on his Birthday and is kind of sad about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Kagami sat on a bench staring down at his phone as he waited for the bus. He’d checked and double checked to make sure the messages sent, but got nothing in response. On Kagami’s birthday, the one person he wanted to hear from most refused to give him so much as a h’hello’, much less any sort of birthday greeting. There was supposed to be a party at LaSalle that night for him that Misaki had put together, but Kagami no longer really felt like going. It wasn’t as though he really expected Tendou to remember that it was his birthday. Tendou had forgotten weeks ago when he’d planned another culinary trip for that very week. When Kagami had asked about it, Tendou had brushed him off with a comment about him not being able to understand anyway so there was no point in wasting his breath

That had been four days ago, and he’d heard from Tendou several times a day for the past three days. Emails and a call every night. but today, no matter how many messages Kagami sent (and at one point he’d sent twenty-three, in a failed attempt annoy Tendou into responding) there was no response. Even if Tendou didn’t know it was his birthday, Kagami had at least wanted to hear from him. Kagami had planned to just casually mention his birthday, which he was sure would result in more taunting and Tendou complaining abut Kagami being “needy”, which he was sort of looking forward to. It was Tendou’s way of expressing affection toward him.

But as the bus came, there was still nothing, and as he stepped off the bus half an hour later, a few blocks from the bistro, there was still nothing. Kagami was still staring down at his phone as he pushed the door open and sighed. Misak, Hiyori, and Juka suddenly descended upon him, snatching his phone away. “Kagami-kun!” Juka scolded, tugging him by his sleeve into the room, Hiyori moving to block any escape for the door he might make.

Misaki stuffed his phone into her bag as Kagami groped for it, ignoring his protests. “You won’t need this! It’s your birthday party!” Misaki scolded.

"B-But… What if Tendou—"

"What if I what?" Kagami’s head jerked toward the doorway to the kitchen at the voice. Tendou, smirking proudly, stood in the doorway holding a tray with a large cake, elaborately decorated in blue and silver. Piped along the side of one tier was "Happy Birthday", and on the tier below it "Kagami Arata", both in dark red. For a few more long seconds, Kagami stared, and Tendou let out a sigh, "Oh god, he’s going to cry isn’t he?" And at that, Kagami’s breath hitched and tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"B-But you… Tendou… You were…"

Tendou set the cake on a table and crossd to Kagami, taking a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe Kagami’s face. “Idiot…” Tendou murmured softly, “I had to get the best of the best to cook for tonight. It ended up being a bit of a rush, but Grandmother once said that you only have each birthday once. If you can’t make it special, then that year is a waste.” He put the handkerief back into his pocket. “Your time is too precious to waste that way.”

Kagami looked up at Tendou, feeling that helplessness he always felt when Tendou made these grand gestures for him. Used to this behavior, Tendou sighed and shifted his weight to prepare as Kagami threw himself into Tendou’s arms and started to cry again.

"I told you this is what he’d do." Tendou looked over Kagami’s head to Misaki, then grinned as Kagami made an annoyed sound against his chest. Tendou lifted a hand to pat Kagami’s head lightly. "Happy birthday."


End file.
